painful romance
by emijonks2000
Summary: naruto and nagato (pain) have a secret romance, when nagato dies how will naruto react, will he want revenge? and what is naruto keeping secret? mpreg, yaoi, naganaru, character deatch, this has changed a lot since i first posted it, hope you dont mind...
1. Chapter 1

**This is based the day Naruto finds out about Jiraiya's day, the day before he goes off to train with the toads.**

**Naruto's pov third person**

On a dark night a blonde haired ninja was jumping through a forest going deeper and deeper into its depth, no one had seen him leave and no would see him re-enter his village either. Suddenly he was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrap themselves over his shoulders and around his waist.

This man was larger and distinctly older, the blonde relaxed in the older man's arms, the older one trailing kisses up and down the younger ones neck before stopping at his neck saying, "I know about a well hidden cave just up ahead," he paused for a minute before whispering, "it's more private there."

Then the older man started to nibble at the blonde's ear. The younger one merely nodded his head.

When they reached the cave neither could hold back any more, they started kissing passionately, eye's filled with lust.

They stripped each other of their clothes as their tongs battles for dominance with the elders tong victorious.

They were both moaning as their erections rubbed together, the friction causing them to lose control, neither of them could hold on any longer so the elder turned the blonde around and started thrusting into the smaller body.

They were both moaning uncontrollably, the older man could tell that they were both close so started pumping the blonde's crotch at the same time that he was thrusting, the blonde came quickly after that and all the older man could say before he came into the blonde was "god, so fucking tight!" they both leant against each other for support, the older man kissed the younger and whispered, "I love you…Naruto."

"I love you too…"

"…Nagato!"

With that the two got dressed, at the same time they both said, "I need to talk to you!"

Nagato motioned for Naruto to go first, "I have to go on a long training mission so I, um, won't be able to see you for a while."

"Ok, I was going to say that I can't meet you for a while because I have a lot of work, so I will contact you when I can meet up."

"Actually, I will be in a place that you won't be able to contact me, so I will contact you."

They both nodded and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been six months since Naruto last met with Nagato and was finally making his way back to the village alone after being ditched by Jiriya two month's into the mission and he was looking forward to seeing Nagato especially when he told him some good news he recently found out. Well, two pieces of good news, one was that the Kyuubi was being nice the second, well, you'll just have to wait and see…**

**Naruto's pov**

Finally I'm back at the village, it's been a while, and I guess I should go see Tsunade baa-chan.

I knocked on the door and heard Tsunade tell me to come in, though she sounded very stressed. I walked in and gasped when I saw Jiriya with blood around him. He turned around and saw me.

"Don't worry brat, I'm fine, you should see the other guy though, I managed to kill him at least. Hahaha…"

"Who? Who did this to you?" I was worried, who managed to do this and were there others like them?

"I was my ex-student, Nagato, better known as Pein, the leader of the akatsuki.

Both Kyuu and I gasped at this. Pein was dead…

"I know, pretty cool aren't I, taking down such a strong opponent."

"**Kit, calm down."**

"_How can I, Pein is dead, and he never even knew that he was a father…"_

"**Kit please calm down."**

"_How can I, I wanted my child to grow up in a loving family with both of its parent's, now… now that dream has been smashed to pieces."_

Kyuubi sighed realising that he couldn't do anything to calm me down, I let out a sob.

"It's all right Jiriya will get better soon."

I barely heard her because I was murmuring, "Pein, dead, his child, my child…" over and over again.

Tsunade stepped closer to try and calm me down when she heard what I was saying and froze.

"What's wrong Tsunade..?"

"Jiriya, you, he, oh brat, what have we done…?" she was shaking her head when she said this, Jiriya looked at he with confusion and she sighed saying, "Naruto, is what you said true?" I nodded, "Jiriya, we've made a huge mistake. Pein he was, he was the father to the child that Naruto is currently pregnant with…"

"Wha…what? Kami, Naruto, I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

Red chakra started to form around Naruto…

**Until next time, R+R.**


End file.
